


A Visit To The Hot Spring

by Avery (KatKittrell)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, I don't know what else to tag, Lesbian Sex, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Shameless Smut, porn without much plot, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKittrell/pseuds/Avery
Summary: Lucy and Mira head to the local onsen to relax after a long week. One thing leads to another and things get pretty steamy ;)(This is my first fic, so it might not be that great lol, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated, and this fic will probably be edited a few times in the future for improvements)





	A Visit To The Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot.  
> A/N I originally wrote this back when I was like 13/14, and since then I've made all sorts of edits and improvements to the writing. Originally, there was no dialogue and this thing was honestly a hot pile of shit XD It was originally written for my friend MV who at the time had a huge crush on both Lucy and Mira. I figured since I had it sitting in my phone for so long I might as well post it up here so more people can enjoy it. Hopefully y'all like it! :) once again comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Love y'all!  
> Oh and if I get enough requests I'll write more like this, and maybe even expand this into a multi-chapter story?  
> Anyway, ENJOY!

Lucy and Mira had decided to visit the hot springs one evening to relax after a long week of missions and barkeeping. Having disrobed and grabbed towels, the two women walked from the changing room to the Women's Only section of the hot springs, finding an empty, secluded area where they could chat freely about boys and guild life without being overheard. Mirajane, ever confident, was the first to drop her towel and enter the steaming water, groaning in pleasure as the warm water instantly began to soothe her sore muscles. She turned to face Lucy, smiling invitingly when she noticed the blonde was still on the edge of the pool, wrapped tightly in a towel. 

"Come on in Lucy," Mira encouraged, "the water feels amazing, and it's much warmer than sitting on the edge. Besides, I can tell that you're cold, your headlights are on." she grinned wickedly as she let her eyes roam to her friend's chest, which was barely concealed by the tiny towel, and sure enough, the younger girl's nipples were hard from the chill in the cool autumn air

Lucy blushed and scowled playfully at the slightly older mage

"Oh Mavis, Mira would you shut up?" she giggled, "I was just taking a moment to admire the view." the Celestial mage winked playfully at her friend and they both began laughing

"Just hurry up and get in, I'm getting cold just looking at you!" Mira teased, flicking water at the blonde

With that, Lucy dropped her towel and gently lowered herself into the water, having a similar reaction to Mirajane as the warmth enveloped her, the younger girl blushing when she realised how loudly she had moaned when the water covered her body. Mira only smiled at her friend before starting a conversation about boys.

"So Lucy, you're pretty close with Natsu and Gray, right?" the Takeover mage started with a wink

"Just friends, Mira, just friends," Lucy replied with a roll of her eyes. Everyone was always teasing her about how close she was with her two teammates

"So you're saying that there's nothing going on? Not even a little crush?" the white-haired mage queried with a smirk

"For Mavis' sake! I've said it a million times: NO!" Lucy laughed as she splashed Mira

"Aww c'mon Lucy! You can't say that they aren't hot! If I had the chance, I'd do all sorts of naughty things with them!" Mirajane replied with a wicked smirk as she splashed the Stellar mage in return

"Sorry Mira, but I just don't swing that way." she giggled as she splashed her friend again

"Stop splashing me!" the older girl replied as she stood up to once again send a wave of water toward the blonde

"Make me!" Lucy quipped back with a grin as she continued to splash water at her friend

Soon they were having a splash fight, the water droplets slowly gliding down their silky skin, dripping from their hair, and making them glisten in the moonlight as they enjoyed the soothing heat of the springs.

Suddenly, Mirajane slipped and fell on top of Lucy. They sat there for a moment, chests pressed together, lips less than an inch apart. Both mages' hearts quickened and they stared wide-eyed at each other, neither pulling away from the other. Lucy was hyper-aware of Mirajane's body pressed against her own, and the Stellar mage blushed and bit her lip. They held each others' gaze until Mira, after nervously running her tongue over her own lips, leaned forward and closed the gap between them, capturing the blonde's lips with her own, noticing how soft they were, as she'd always imagined they'd be. 

Shocked by her guildmate's boldness, Lucy gasped, and Mirajane used that to her advantage, slipping her tongue into the younger mage's mouth and exploring every inch of it, moaning at the taste of the younger mage, an intoxicating mix of chocolate and strawberry. Mirajane gently nibbled on Lucy's bottom lip before delving her tongue back into her friend's mouth.

Lucy quickly decided that she was enjoying this and let out a soft moan, then, feeling adventurous, she started to battle Mira's tongue with their own as the Takeover mage began to run her hands over Lucy's breasts, making her shudder and moan into the other woman's mouth. 

Chuckling at the younger girl's reaction, Mira started kissing a trail down Lucy's throat, making her way down to the Celestial mage's collar bone, where she started to nip and suck gently, smirking at the reactions the blonde was giving her.

"Oohhh, Mira, please, more!" Lucy managed between moans and gasps, not knowing what exactly she was asking for, but wanting it nonetheless. 

The elder mage simply nodded and leaned down further to graze one of Lucy's nipples with her teeth, earning her a loud gasp and groan of pleasure from the gorgeous blonde. 

Enjoying Lucy's reactions, Mira then placed one of her hands on the inner part of her friend's uppermost thigh and started to rub dangerously close to the Celestial mage's hot, wet core. 

Feeling the hand of the eldest Takeover mage so close to her aching sex, Lucy let out a loud moan and started to gently move her hips, hoping Mira would get the message and comply. 

Going back up to kiss the younger mage once again, Mirajane gently and slowly slid a finger into Lucy's fist-tight heat, the white-haired beauty moaning at just how tight and wet it was as she started to pleasure the blonde. 

Lucy gasped and panted into the kiss as Mira added another finger and continued to move them in and back, hitting the younger mage's sweet spot over and over. 

Sensing that the Stellar mage was nearing her climax, Mira managed to lift Lucy onto the edge of the pool and with a devious smile, she dove between the blonde's legs and started to lick, suck, and nip at the sensitive flesh surrounding the younger girl's core before inserting her tongue into the blonde's soft folds. 

Lucy couldn't even begin to describe the intense bursts of pleasure caused by her friend's devilish tongue. Every little touch sent sparks coursing through her body as she felt her orgasm approaching, a spring in her gut coiling tighter and tighter with each passing moment, so close to bursting. 

When Mira bit down gently on Lucy's clit, the Celestial mage let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, making the blonde's toes curl and her body shake as she came down from her intense high. 

Hearing Lucy orgasm, Mirajane quickly fingered herself to completion, moaning out the blonde's name as she came. 

Finally, Mira pulled Lucy back into the water and kissed her again, but instead of needy passion, this kiss was one of gentle love. Lucy smiled up at the older mage and the two cuddled for a while before exiting the hot springs and heading over to spend the night in Mira's apartment at Fairy Hills, completely unaware that they had drawn quite an audience during their lovemaking. 

Neither of them noticed that behind the bushes that separated the Women's side from the Men's, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Gajeel, and the Master were all trying (and failing) to stop their insane nosebleeds. 

Wondering if this was going to become a common event, the men decided they'd tag along the next time Lucy and Mirajane decided to go to the hot springs.

# FIN

# 


End file.
